Draco x OC
by ZambieBrainsLover
Summary: My best friend asked about a one shot, so I wrote this. She has no idea what I have written but hope she enjoys. Just a little mess I wrote about her Draco, me and George. Perhaps I will write another with more information on the pair. Sorry if rubbish wrote it in school.


Story bio: This is a quick one shot of me and my best friend in Harry potter universe, because I got bored and wrote this. These are our characters with the guys we like on a normal day of Harry Potter. Hope she likes it!

"George! Fred! Wait up!" Elexis yelled.

"Why don't you speed up?" Fred replied.

"Coz I have tiny legs. I'm only 5'3, what are you guys like 12'10"

"Bit of an over exaggeration Elexis" George spoke.

"Just wait ok, I'm pretty sure we are far enough away"

The two gingers stopped and turned, watching as their friend limped towards them.

"Anyway, since I was the one to actually go in and take them, I'm pretty sure I had further to run"

"Oh well, just hand them over"

Elexis handed two cloaks to George, who handed them to Fred, who laid them neatly on the floor. The twins then got out their wands and pointed at the cloaks.

"Better get your alibi ready" The twins spoke in unison to Elexis.

Once the deed was done, Elexis the small quiet and innocent one crept into the detention room and returned the cloaks she took from there. As she quickly hopped back out the room she heard a lot of grumbling from two unsuspecting victims.

It was the end of a tiring day, but not for the twins and their little friend.

"I'll meet you in the hall guys, I'm going to go meet Cassie" At the sound of her name the two started to crack up in laughter. Elexis couldn't help but let a few small giggles out, unfortunately knowing what the three had done.

Cassie and Elexis were best friends. They have been since they first met on the train during first year. However Cassie was in Slytherin and Elexis was in Gryffindor. They were alike but completely different in so many ways. They were together in all their classes and usually only separated when at dinner and in the common rooms. But lately they had been separated a little more often. Unfortunately because of a guy, two guys in fact. Although one of them was a friend of both. Cassie had been on dates with Draco, another Slytherin, however this one famous for many reasons. Around the third year the two started to notice each other and gain feelings. Before Christmas they were on dates. Even though Elexis gave them space, to hang around with her boyfriend, George and his brother, the two friends still managed to spend almost all the time together.

Elexis got to the detention room door and opened it, unfortunately to see the Slytherin pair locking lips.

"PDA guys, jeez. Stop mixing your mouth germs. Anyone could come in you know it could become a paid show" Elexis squirmed, shutting her eyes and flailing her arms around sarcastically.

"Like you and George aren't any better" Cassie said sticking her tongue out.

Elexis returned the favour by sticking out her tongue, but this time making it twist into a tunnel.

"Yeah but we at least do it in private. In private we don't worry about people coming in which means we get to do stuff a whole lot nastier" Elexis purred.

"To much information" Draco spat covering his ears, making the two girls laugh.

"Anyway, come on time for dinner" Elexis said and smiled. Cassie and Draco got off of the table upon where they sat and headed for the door. By it was a bench that held their cloaks.

"Hang on" Said Draco. He lifted his cloak and looked at the back. Cassie did the same with hers.

On Cassie's cloak in big neon pink letters were 'love', 'sex' and 'Slytherin ice princess'. On Draco's was 'birds', 'buddies' and 'Slytherin ice prince'. Wearing them and standing next to each other would therefore create, 'love birds', 'sex buddies', 'Slytherin ice princess' and 'Slytherin ice prince'. Elexis could no longer hold it in she burst into laughter spilling out tears of joy.

"Did you do this?" Draco yelled angrily.

"No" Elexis spoke through laughter.

"Be serious now, if you didn't then who did?"

Elexis didn't like to lie, she didn't technically put it on there, but she wouldn't DOB in George and Fred, so instead she just shrugged and looked away.

"Ugh I bet it was those Weasley twins"

"Now, now, you can't jump to conclusions" Elexis said still with giggles falling from her lips.

"So it was you then" Cassie accused.

"What no" Elexis then started to walk backwards as the other two advanced on her.

"So who was it?" The two bellowed in unison. Suddenly at a loss of words, Elexis ran out of the room screaming nonsense and waving her arms.

"Glibaagooo"

Cassie and Draco looked at each other, their expressions ones of confusion. Unfortunately the two had to go to dinner, they had been skipping a lot of events and meals lately at thus is why they were put into detention. Also because McGonagall found them making out in Snape's ingredient cabinet.

Elexis ran through the doors of the great hall. Luckily everyone else was entering too, so not many people stared at her. She bounded down to her seat and plopped down next to George after kissing him on the cheek. He turned along with his brother and they smiled deviously.

"So?" One said.

"Did you return them?" Asked the other.

Elexis simply nodded, remembering the angry faces of her friends. Even though they are both in Slytherin and basically everyone hates Draco, they have to put up with them because they are Elexis' friends.

Less people started to enter as more began to settle at their house tables. Elexis and the twins constantly kept their eyes locked on the doors, waiting for Cassie and Draco to enter. Unfortunately it had become a rule that in winter you must wear you cloak to dinner. Because of the cold and to look presentable.

The last few started to fall in, and finally the famous pair became visible. Their seats happened to be somewhat down the end of the hall, so they had to walk past A LOT of people. As they walked their cloaks swayed behind them the glitter shining in the candle light. When walking past people, their heads turned and they nudged every one next to them until at the bottom, everyone's heads had turned and stared at the cloaks.

For a moment there was silence as everyone in the hall read and appreciated the words on the cloak before a familiar trio burst into hysterics, setting off the rest of the hall. Words and phrases danced around the room, through the laughs of all houses, and a few teachers too.

"Sex buddies, ha-ha"

"They should have added bum buddies"

"Ewe that's so gross"

"Aww man I wish I was their love bird not them"

The Slytherin pair sat down with faces the shade of tomatoes. Dumbledore stood and ordered silence.

"Everyone please, let us not laugh at the sex- err I mean Miss Smith and Mr Malfoy" Again roaring laughter howled in the hall, making the two sink into the seats. Admitting defeat and knowing getting silence would not happen, Dumbledore simply made the food appear and sat back down.

At dinner and for the rest of...well it still continues now, there are remarks about Cassie and Draco. Elexis and the twins paid for their prank after they were told on by Neville. So they spent a week of detention cleaning out the Owl keep, they didn't care they just kept on planning the weeks of pranks to come. Cassie and Draco still to this day cannot be seen without being remarked as sex buddies. But they needed a little fun in their life.

In the end everyone's lives went back to normal. Except for Cassie and Draco who are now being questioned by their parents about how much they have done.

Enjoy my friend ;P


End file.
